Redstar(Timberdash)
Click to open! BTW coding is going agfrbgdgheiruhtoit Dis mai innocent boi face | V |-|Intro= Discord ~ The Living Tombstone Please do not steal or use content/coding without permission of me In this article there are mentions of violence and gore. If you are uncomfortable with that please do not view. Coding done by Timber Oc belongs to Timber |-|Canon= Youth ~Glass Animals "I'll kill her! I'll rip her open and keep going until there's nothing left but shreds. Then, I'll feed her to the rats! And I'll do the same thing to you if you're also a disloyal traitor!" ~ Redstar losing itBlizzards and Storms RP thread 1 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2710601#500 APPEARANCE :Redstar is a skinny tom with a long tail and legs. On the tips of his ears sprout tufts of fur. Due to his skinny frame, fur hangs down his cheeks and chest. With these traits he looks noticeably smaller than he really is. :He is a white tom with dark ginger, it looks like a dark shade of red, splotches. Control ~ Halsey(male cover)Here is a link to the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q PERSONALIY :Originally Redstar was your stereotypical kit, just a little bit easier to push around. He was the kind that would agree to any cat older of bigger than him hoping that he would be somewhat safe. In other words, he was an easy to raise kit that was obedient. :When he became an apprentice he underwent a complete personality change. The once obedient kit that would rely on cats for protection became more independent, gained a sharper tongue, n would disobey his elders if he thought what they were asking of him was stupid. This concerned many cats and cats began worrying for him. Even going to the extent of saying he should visit the medicine den if he wasn't feeling well. This, annoyed Redpaw to no end and only increased his bad behavior, swearing to StarClan he would make them stop one day. After Gorsepaw died an untimely death, Redpaw suddenly became one of the best apprentices when it came to fighting. Yes, it is stereotypical for villains to be extremely good fighters and to love it, but Redpaw was simply good at it and he knew it, making hunting a second priority when it came to training for him. As you can expect, this resulted in him being violent and often wanting to pick fights with other cats. Redstar soon developed a sense of what was good and bad, and if he thought another cat bad done something bad he would harass them.(Says the guy who just Killed two innocent KitsThis statement was made by my friend Cuzcats over on the Wings of Fire wiki. https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2710601 ). This only got worse over time. Grrrls ~ AViVA TRIVIA *Redstar's appearance is odd as in every cat in his family other than him looks like their parents. **It is likely that he looks like an ancient ancestor of his. *Redstar is the only one of Timber's characters not created in a RP. |-|Gallery= Gallery :Heyyyy you found the gallery tab :). Good job! Right here you'll see old designs, old sprites, covers, and drawings of Redstar the evil boi. 58CC6404-BC80-43A7-B3B5-E02941363768.jpeg|Art by MapleSugar33|link=|-|Referances and citations= SEAGULLS!(Stop it now) ~ Solomon360 (There is some mild language but nothing too bad.) [[Category:Cats] Category:Cats (Timberdash) Category:BayClan cats (Timberdash) Category:BayClan leaders (Timberdash) Category:Toms Category:Timberdash Category:Toms (Timberdash)